


grocery list

by playitagain



Series: Domestic Bliss [5]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: JJ and Pope go shopping. Pope is tired and annoyed, but JJ never fails to amazing him.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: Domestic Bliss [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758445
Kudos: 51





	grocery list

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but I just needed to write it.

Pope doesn’t really like to go grocery shopping, especially with a certain blond that bounces all over the store and asks if he can buy everything. He usually just makes a list and hands it off to JJ. For some reason, JJ can control himself better when he’s alone and only comes home with a few items that aren’t on the list. 

Pope doesn’t really blame him. JJ had spent most of his childhood hungry and without money to afford even the basic food items nonetheless splurging on things like chips and cookies. That’s why Pope never comments when he opens the cabinet to find an extra sleeve of Oreos or snack size bags of chips because they can splurge now, they have enough money to do so. 

But JJ was annoying to shop with. 

He asked if he could get everything they passed, touched all of the items on the shelves and nearly knocked a whole row of cereal to the floor because he got distracted by something on the other side of the aisle. He scurries across and collects a bunch of boxes of granola bars in his arms before he dumps them in the carriage. He doesn’t ask, but Pope knows that JJ has seen the list and granola bars is at the top. 

“Can you at least get the kind I like?” Pope sighs, leans forward to organize the boxes so they can actually fit some in the carriage without crushing other items. JJ hurries back over and grabs a few more boxes (way too many but Pope doesn’t point that out because they last) and dumps those in the carriage. 

“That fact you like the ones with the fruit is still dumb,” JJ comments, scrunching his nose in disgust at the thought. Pope simply rolls his eyes at the other, used to the words as he goes to push the carriage down the aisle, glancing at the list to see if they need anything from the next. 

“Can you grab the meat while I head down for the canned goods?” JJ simply nods, leans over to press his lips to Pope’s cheeks before he scurries off, weaving through carriages and nearly dodging an employee with a cart of cereal to restock. He turns back at the end of the aisle to shoot Pope a sheepish look before he is out of sight. 

Pope lets out a breath as he goes down the next aisle. He loves JJ more than anything but he needed a second to go over the list without JJ asking if he can get any array of the nearest items in the aisle or shuffling around the cart with more energy than Pope could ever muster after two overnight shifts even after a full nights sleep. 

“Can we get these?” 

JJ startles Pope, who jumps as the other places a hand in his shoulder. JJ shoots him a reassuring smile in apology and holds up the chips ahoy cookies so Pope can see what he is referring too. 

“Those aren’t that great. I’m off this Saturday. How about we make some homemade ones together?” Pope suggests. He doesn’t bake much but he likes it, makes him think of baking with his mom as a child. JJ didn’t have as much patients for baking but he always seemed to have fun with Pope even if they made more of a mess than anything else. 

“I don’t have Saturday off,” JJ frowns and Pope watches as JJ takes a moment to process before he continues. “I’ll text Bill. He said he could work this weekend and wanted to change anyway. He should take my shift.” JJ nods to himself. “Is it your mom’s recipe?” 

“No. You can get the toll house chocolate bites and we can make their recipe,” Pope explains. 

“Why don’t you have your mom’s recipe? It’s the best one,” JJ pouts. 

“It’s top secret. My mom will only give it to me when I have kids,” Pope explains before he can realize what he just said. He snaps his gaze to find JJ looking at him funny, a small smile on his lips and eyes shining. 

“I think we should start the adoption process then.” It’s the only thing he says as he hurries down the aisle, out of sight to go find chocolate bits. 

Pope just stands there for a moment, looking at the spot that JJ was standing. They had talked about kids before, wanted to wait until they got married but they definitely wanted them in the future. That comment definitely warranted more of a conversation but the thought alone, of starting a little family with JJ, was more than enough to have a goofy smile pull up Pope’s lips just as JJ comes back into view. He has a matching smile. 

He drops the bits into the carriage. “I know we’ve talked about doing it after we got married, but I think I’m ready whenever you are,” JJ says, stands in front of him with more resolve than Pope has ever seen in those blue eyes. 

“I’m ready,” Pope reassures, reaches forward to brush his fingers over JJ’s cheeks, traces his smiling bottom lips. “We can talk about it more when we get home.” Pope would like to talk more about it now but they’re standing on the middle of the grocery store and he can see the person behind them getting mad, their little bubble of a moment bursting. 

“Good, I’m going to text Bill. You better not get put on for Saturday.” Pope really hopes he doesn’t get put on as he looks at that smiling fast, leans forward to pull JJ into a hug before they continue down the aisle to get the next items on their list.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://playitaagain.tumblr.com/) to talk about these two.


End file.
